The Path of Becoming a Family
by edwardheartbellaforever
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 2 years. Edward has plained a special anniversary for them. However, Bella tells Edward that she wants to start a family. Find out what Edward's reaction is... CAUTION: Swearing and Lemons. NOT FOR 18 AND UNDER
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight (legally wise) and the characters**

Bella POV

Chapter 1: Where It All Began!

800 Fifth Avenue, New York City. This is Edward and I's little piece of heaven. I have been married to Edward for 2 years, and I love every second I'm with him. It still amazes me how, he became my husband. Edward is a surgeon at Integrate Care Center Afflicted with Hospital Special Surgery in Manhattan. That is were it all started, thanks to my older brother Emmett. He had a shoulder injury from playing baseball, and his doctor recommended to see Dr. Edward Cullen. I remember that day perfectly. It feels like it was just yesterday.

**-flashback-**

**(2 years ago)**

"**Emmett McCarthy " said the nurse. Emmett got up and I walked right behind him. We went though the glass doors and walked behind the nurse. For some reason she looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. **

**When Emmett and I finally approached our room, the nurse turn around. How can I be so dumb, "Jessica?" I whispered to myself. **

**Apparently, it was loud enough for her to hear and she screamed my name. **

"**Bella, oh my god! I haven't seen you since...since...FOREVER!" she said.**

**That last time I saw Jessica, was at our high school graduation in Forks. For some reason, she hated me. Maybe because she thought that I like Mike but the thing was is that he like me. However, things must have turned out well because, they are married. (So I heard from Alice)**

"**We should catch up some time. However, I think Emmett is getting a little impatient" I said.**

**When you see Emmett texting Rosalie (his fiance), you should start getting to business. Jessica put Emmett's medical folder in the bin, outside our room door. "Dr. Cullen, will be you you guys shortly. Nice seeing you Bella, talk to you soon."**

**Emmett and I had one thing in common, and that was technology. I have no idea how we have that in common, but we do. We are in love with anything that has apple. We have the iPhones, the laptops, and the desktops, and that is truly funny. (to me)**

**After waiting 5 minutes, we both heard a door knock at the door. Emmett closed his phone, while I was busy texting Alice.**

"**Hello Mr. McCarthy, I'm Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Edward." When I heard those sweet words, I immediately took my eyes off my phone. I could not believe I was staring at a god, who was standing right in front of me.**

"**Hello Edward, this is my baby sister, Bella. She's single!" Emmett, chirped**

"**Emmett, shut up. Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said. I extend my hand and Edward softly took it and shook it gently. "Pleasure to meet you too, Bella."**

**That is when I knew, Edward was the one**

**flashback (end) -**

I walked up to our penthouse door, number 1120 and pulled out the key. I unlock the door and walked to _my_ closet (Edward's is on the left, and mine is on the right). I took off my Burberry black poly patent detail belted trenchcoat. In addition I laid down my Furla handbag (All gifts from Edward). Edward, enjoyed giving me gifts, _expensive_ gifts. I told him plenty of times, that all I need his him breathing everyday. However, Alice told me that Edward loves to buys gifts for _his_ girls. Meaning Esme, his mom, and Rosalie, his sister. (Remember, she's Emmett's fiance). Alice, Rosalie, and I are the girls in Manhattan that you would see in the VIP section in the hottest clubs. I walk into the family room, and saw Edward's briefcase on his office desk. I see his papers (documents) are on the chair and scattered on the floor. In addition his laptop, which I gave to him for his birthday, was charging, but where can my husband be. I began to get a little worried because usually when I arrive home, I would yell "darling, I'm home. Where are you?" "I'm in the office" or "I'm in the kitchen" Edward replied. I walked to our bedroom and saw a note with a red rose. It said:

_My Bella,_

_Today is our special day, our anniversary._

_With all my love, I planned this night to be special for us._

_I went to your favorite designer, Betsey Johnson, and _

_bought you a special outfit for tonight. I hope you like it._

_Love Dr. Cullen_

_(I know how much you love seeing or hearing that)_

After reading the note, I saw the dress laid out on the bed. It was a Blue evening charmeuse & striped organza strapless dress. Of course it had to be blue, Edward adored blue on me. Then it hit me, how much Edward and I love each other.

I can't believe how much Edward would do for me. Edward and I have been together for 2 years and gone through no problems. Therefore, tonight will represent how much love we have for one another. To make this night special, I had to call someone who could help.

I pulled out my iPhone, and dialed Alice's number. Even though Alice is my older sister, she is my best friend. I started to like shopping from Alice because she is a shopaholic.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice sang. "Alice, I need your help! ASAP!" I said.

"I'll be right over. I have a feeling I'll be using my platinum credit card. Be there in 2 minutes." Alice ended.

I felt relieved, but I still have no idea what to do. With Alice's help, it would be a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready For My Prince C

Bella POV

Chapter 2: Getting Ready For My Prince Charming

While I was waiting for Alice, I walked to my closet to find the perfect accessories and shoes for the dress Edward bought me. Just as I began to rummage through my shoe section, the doorbell rang. I scried to the door and there was Alice, my life-savor. Alice held two huge bags, a Juicy tote and a Victoria Secret duffle. In the Juicy bag (which I gave to her because, she is obsessed with Juicy) contained hair products and in the Victoria Secret duffle (which Jasper gave to her. Therefore, I do not want to know why Jasper went to Victoria Secret for) contain intimates. Apparently Alice, had TONS of stuff for me to borrow, mainly to keep. When she says "you can borrow this!" she's basically telling you that you can keep it because, she doesn't want it anymore. Alice walked into Edward and I's bedroom and began my preparation for tonight.

"Alice, do you want anything to drink. I just restocked some Fiji water." I said

Alice loves Fiji water, for some reason. For me, water is to bland and that's why I drink lots of vitamin water. Edward likes Starbucks, so for Christmas I got him a Starbucks expresso machine. Ever since then, he has been addicted.

"I'm okay Bella, thanks for asking. Okay Bella, I'm all set!" Alice laughed.

I walked to the bedroom to see the entire bed filled with Victoria Secret intimates. It baffled me, how many Victoria Secret things Alice accumulated.

"Alice, I don't know which one to pick! What do you think Edward would like?" I chirped.

"Bella, first of all let's do a process of elimination. Lets discard anything that does NOT have blue. I have a feeling Edward will be annoyed if you don't have anything blue in it." said Alice

"Wait Alice, I don't think we need to do process of elimination. I think I found the one!" I screamed

I took the _special outfit_ that I thought Edward would love to see me in. It was the new Miracle Bra balconet push up. It was the perfect blue, _navy blue_. I lifted up the outfit, and Alice said, "this is the one Bella, you are right on the money! Now, we have to get the shoes."

When she said shoes, I knew which pair that would make the outfit even more special. I ran to my closet took out the Christian Louboutin box, that Edward gave to me for my birthday. It amazes me how, many things Edward buys me for my birthday. I held the box and brought it over to the bed. Alice opened the box, and saw the clean, unworn shoes and said, "these are perfect!" All of my shoes are Christian Louboutin, because he is an amazing designer. I was lucky enough to meet him in person, all thanks to Alice.

"Alice what time is? Edward told me I have to be downstairs in the lobby at 7:45 PM" I cried

"Relax Bella, it's only 5:45 PM. Just go take a shower, while I will be prepping the table with make up and the hair products. Don't worry Bella, your sis is her to help!" Alice said.

Alice was right, all I had to do was not worrying. "Okay Alice, I'm in the bathroom not worrying about anything!" I replied.

"Now there is my little sister, I love and know!" Alice said.

I walked to the bathroom, and began to strip down. I was still wearing my outfit, from this morning. I was wearing a 7 for All Mankind snow silk chiffon pintucked blouse with a black necessary objects cotton exposed zip banded shirt. I first took off my Christian Louboutin lady page pumps, then my Forever 21 houndstooch mesh tights, then my outfit.

I stepped into the shower and began to scrub down my body, with new body wash from Victoria Secret. After taking a shower, I wrapped myself in my favorite VS PINK spa wrap. I took a towel from the cabinet and wrapped my hair, to let it dry a little.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Alice at my laptop talking to Jasper (skype). He was in London, on a business trip because he is co-president of his father's spa company.

"Alice, tell Jasper I say hi! " I rang. Alice smiled, and gave the message to Jasper. "Hey Bella, have a wonderful 2 year anniversary with my best buddy." Jasper yelled. "Thanks" I replied.

"Alice, we should get started on hair. Say bye to Jasper, I'll put my stuff in my duffle bag." I said. Alice said her goodbyes and I love you's to Jasper, and shut my laptop. I picked up Alice's VS duffle bag, and put my things. While I was packing, Alice handed me a small cosmetics bag. I opened it and saw condoms, which gave me a shock.

"Alice, what the fuck. I'm 22, I think I know how to take care of myself!" I yelled. Alice replied, "Hey, that's what big sisters do. They look after their younger siblings. You know how much I love you." I stood up and hugged Alice, and we moved out way to my living room table.

Within 45 minutes, Alice turned me into working day Bella, into a its-my-two-year-anniversary-with-my-husband Bella. Even for me, I would be jealous of myself. When she was, we both walked back to the bedroom to start help me get dressed.

I slipped on my Betsey Johnson cozy hearts crochet tights, then my Christian Louboutin pumps from this morning. Apparently, those shoes go with everything. I slipped on the dress that Edward provided for the evening. I wore my Tiffany jazz bracelet, that Emmett gave to me for my twenty-first birthday.

"What do you think?" I cried, when I turned to Alice. It looked like tires were in her eyes, she was baffled. "I can't believe my baby sister it celebrating her 2 year anniversary!"

"Let's go!" I yelped, and grabbed my Dior small evening clutch, I felt Alice grabbing my elbow. "Wait, I has something for you!" she plied. Alice, scurried to her Louis Vuitton alma mm purse, and took out a small light turquoise box. I know that box a mile away, it was a Tiffany's box. Alice walked over to me and placed it in my hands. "This is a small gift from Jasper and I. We know how special this day is for you two, especially you Bella! I hope you enjoy this night." Alice cried. I opened the box, and I felt like crying. They didn't have to buy me a pair of earring, costing nearly $500. That really showed me how much they truly loved Edward and I's commitment to one another. "Thank you Alice, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for… for… EVERYTHING!" I hugged Alice so hard, that she begged for air.

Alice grabbed the duffle bag that I was "borrowing" from her, and walked out of the penthouse. After a few minutes in the elevator, we both arrived in the lobby. Richard (the lobby's doorman) approached Alice and I and handed me a note, which said:

_My Bella,_

_I want to make this night a bit interesting._

_I told Richard to give you this note because, I have prepared a _

_few instructions for tonight. There are two limos outside (one for you and the other for Alice. I had a feeling she would be with you tonight) _

_Choose any limo and it will take you to your next destination._

_When your in the limo, there will be your coat and a blue blindfold. You __must__ tie that blindfold, before you arrive at your next destination._

_Hope to see you soon, my love. I will be waiting!_

_Love, your darling Edward_

_P.S. - *I recommend the second limo_

I love how Edward tries to mix things up. I gave Alice a big hug and Richard took the duffle bag from Alice. He followed me to the second limo, which was recommended from Edward. Charlie, our chauffeur, opened the door and I gracefully slide in. I first thing I saw was, my coat on the seat. Then I found the blue blindfold and placed it on my lap. When Charlie began to drive the limo, I felt my lap vibrating. I opened my purse, and saw I got a text from Alice.

_Bella:_

_Have a wonderful night_

_xoxo Alice_

I knew it was going to be a wonderful because, Edward _always_ makes everything special. Once the limo came to a halt, I slide my iPhone into my purse, and put on my coat. I took a deep breath and put the blindfold over my eyes. "Here we go!" I mumbled.

All I saw was total blackness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest

Bella's POV

Chapter 3: The Quest

Being in total blackness, all I could do was listen to my environment. All I heard for the moment was music from the limo. Then I felt a gush of wind coming from the side, where the door would be. I lifted my hand and it was gently placed on another hand.

"Bella this is still Charlie!," he explained. I had no idea what was happening. I grabbed my purse and carefully got out of the limo. I was so anxious, that I had to ask, "Charlie, where am I?". "Edward told me I can't say anything, but you will find out very soon." Charlie replied.

I heard Charlie saying thank you but to whom, I'm not sure. Then something changed, the surroundings are different. I felt warmer, it became quieter, and it felt relaxing.

"Okay Bella, I am going to hand you off to the next person." Charlie said.

"Charlie, who is it. Is it Edward?" I cried.

"Wow, thanks Bella." said a voice I know a mile away. It was Emmett, my big brother.

"Thanks Charlie, I got it from here." Emmett murmured. "Okay, good bye Bella, Emmett. Bella, I wish the best for you and Edward. Have a good night!" Charlie cried.

"Thank you Charlie!" I yelled. "Hey sis, excited for tonight!" Emmett asked. "Yes Emmett, I am excited. However, why are you here?" I questioned. "For me, I'm just passing on a message." Emmett explained.

"Okay Bella, you can take off the blindfold." Emmett ordered.

I told the blindfold in a hurry and saw Emmett holding a light blue sheet of paper.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked. "It's your riddle, in order to get to your next destination!" Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett, love you!" I cried.

It took the piece of paper from Emmett's hand and began to read it. It said:

_My Bella,_

_Your intelligent, therefore you can answer this riddle._

_On the day we said our I do's, where did we_

_make our vows come true._

_Your all most there and that is where your_

_Prince Charming will be waiting._

_Love Edward_

Wait, WHAT? "Emmett, I don't get it?" I cried. I looked up and I didn't see Emmett anywhere.

I was truly on my own.

I read the riddle over and over again. _On the day we said our I do's where did we make our vows come true_. Then it came to me, our "honeymoon" suite. I looked around and I recognizing this place, it was the Plaza hotel. For Edward and I's wedding reception, we decided to have at the Plaza.

Figuring out the riddle, I ran to the elevator. I opened immediately and I press the eleventh button, which brought you to the honeymoon suite. The honeymoon suite, took up the whole floor, it could be a penthouse. After waiting a couple minutes, the elevator stopped and the doors open. I ran to room 813, also known as the honeymoon suite. Once I the door, I saw my duffle bag I packed. I knew this was the room! I picked up the bag and I turned the doorknob. I was surprised it was open, and tears formed immediately. As I walked in, I saw red and pink rose petals everywhere. Besides the petals there were vanilla scented candles forming a walkway toward the bedroom. There lied, another gift from Edward. However I was a little disappointed not to see him there. He laid down a Juicy Couture classic gause bandeau bikini and of course it had to be blue. When I lifted the bikini, a piece of paper fell out. It was another paper like the one Emmett handed to me in the lobby, the light blue paper. It said:

_My Bella,_

_I promise you this is the last riddle._

_As you can see, I have laid out another gift for you._

_In order to find me, you must wear the gift and_

_follow the white petals._

_Love Edward_

_P.S. - Leave your dress on the bed, Alice will take care of it._

Alice will take care of it! I suddenly felt a little tap on my shoulder and spun around. Edward was right, Alice would take care of it because she was right in front of me.

"Alice, what are you doing here!" I screamed, while I was hugging her.

"Well, I knew that I would be here. Also Edward thought that you would like some help before seeing him." Alice explained.

"If you were going to be here, why didn't you come in the limo with me?" I asked curiously.

"Because, Edward ordered the bikini but it didn't arrive at the hotel. So, he asked me to pick it up, in order for you to see when you come." she told.

I was so excited to see Alice but, I was nervous to see Edward. All I want is to make this night for Edward and I to be special. While Alice was getting the duffle bag, I undresses out of the dress and put on the bikini.

When I was done, Alice came to me and said, "Everything is setup in the bathroom. Good Luck!" she exclaimed. I hugged her one last time and she waved goodbye.

I began to follow the white rose petals to the balcony. Then I saw him, however it was his back. I was a gorgeous back, his defined shape and the muscles. I wanted to melt, but I had to meet him. Edward was siting in the jacuzzi and I just want to join. I walked slowly to the jacuzzi and took deep breaths. Once I reached to Edward's back, I gently slide my hands down his chest. (I was standing behind him, and I brought my arms in front of him) I brought my lips to his ears and said seductively, "What do you want, darling."


	4. Chapter 4: Everlasting Love Is Great

Bella POV

Chapter 4: Everlasting Love Is Great

Having Edward in my arms, is the best feeling in the world. Edward tilled his head back a little and our lips connected. I felt the warm sensation all the way to my toes. I feel the tip of his tongue slide across my lips, asking for permission. I'd be an ass if I didn't give it to him. I opened my mouth and Edward's slid it in. I finally moved my hands from his chest to grasp his beautiful bronze hair. I pull slightly and heard myself moan in his mouth. Our tongues moved in sync with each. I broke away, in order for us to have some air and our breathing was heavy. I walked up the stairs into the jacuzzi and seductively sat on the other side of the jacuzzi.

"Sweetheart, why are you all the way over there?" Edward cried. "Well Edward if you want me, you need to work your way over here" I scolded. "I love it when your difficult, Bella." "I know you do!" I exclaimed.

Edward lifted himself from his spot and glided to my direction. All I could stare at where his defined abs and his rich emerald eyes. Once he came to me, he whispered into my ear, "I have been waiting for you all day. Can I please have my alone time with you." I couldn't resist, he was to beautiful to waste. I got up and leaned a few centimeters from his face. "Edward, I have a request and I hope you can have an open mind to it." I whispered. Edward replied, "Anything my love!"

I took a deep breath, stared into his eyes and said my request.

"Edward, all I want is to show you how much I love you. Therefore to make our unity even stronger, we should start thinking about having a family. Maybe having a child in the house would be nice. You know how much I want to be a mother." I plied

The look in Edward's eyes were, utter happiness. "That's a wonderful request Bella. Let's do it, let's start a family." he cried.

All I could do was make out with him.

I leaned in and captured his lips. I heard his small moan and that turned me on. Edward's hands slid from my waist down to my ass. I jolted a bit but, it was worth having his hand roaming my body. After a few more kisses, I broke the connection.

"Let's go inside Edward, I have a surprise for you!" I said.

All Edward did was just follow. We stepped out of the jacuzzi and went back into the suite. Once we stopped at the bed, I felt Edward's hands roaming again. In desperation, I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Please don't leave!" I cried. Edward replied, "Bella why in hell would I leave this room, when you looking extremely sexy right now." We both laughed, while I was getting my duffle bag.

I went into the bathroom and began to change into my special outfit. I first took off the wet bikini and slide on the ensemble. "Damn it!" I whispered, I forgot to but on the straps. I looked in the bag, franticly searching for the straps. Until I saw them, wrapped in a pink bow with a little note on it. Alice. It said:

_I had a feeling you would forget these._

_I know you love me, right now._

_Have fun!!!_

_Alice_

She was my life-savor. I adjusted and attached the straps to the stockings. I slipped on the stocking and clipped the straps to the underwear. Finally, I wore the Christian Louboutin Claudia shoes. They looked perfect with the outfit. I took off all the jewelry I wore and placed on the side pocket to the duffle. I took on last look in the full length mirror before I met with Edward. I was pretty surprised, that I look sexy without Alice's help. "You can do this Bella, it just Edward." I mumbled.

I opened the bathroom door and walked out. When I met Edward, his face dropped. "Come here, baby" Edward cried. I walked seductively over to Edward, who seemed to be loving at what he saw. Once I was a couple inches close to Edward, I place my hand on his cheek. Edward and I stood there for five minutes, just staring at one another. I was going to say something but, Edward placed his finger on my lips. "Bella, don't say a word. Tonight is our night to be with each other. So let's start!" he said. He took his hands and gently place them on my cheeks. He leaned in and began to kiss.

It started off gently but, gradually went more passionate. While kissing, we walked to the bed. I felt the back of my knees, hit against the bed post. Edward gently laid me on my back and he tried not to place his weight on me. Once on the bed, we went right into it. I turned him over, therefore he would be on his back. While kissing, his hands began to unclasp my bra. I pushed back a little and broke the kiss. The expression on Edward's face was confusion. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?" he whispered. I didn't know how to answer, apparently I didn't feel comfortable have my breasts exposed. So I responded, "Everything is okay, I just feel uncomfortable without my bra." "Okay then, no bra." We laughed it off and went back to business.

I was really in the mood to have Edward. I felt his hands sliding down my ass and that is when an idea came in. "Edward lets make things more interesting. Since, we didn't take a shower after our time the jacuzzi. Don't you think, it's the perfect time now." I asked. "Bella, thanks god I married you. I love how your so clever." he whispered into my ear. "Then follow me, Eddie!" I replied. Edward hated it when people called him that but when I say it, it turns him on. I grabbed his hand and walked into the bathroom. Once we saw the shower, we began to strip down our clothes (mainly mine, since he had on his swim trunks). "Wait!" I yelled. I reached the back of my bra and I unclipped it. Edward had that confused look again, therefore I explained to him, "I decided it was unnecessary. Beside, we're doing to take a shower, right? I can't wear a bra, while I'm taking a shower, silly!"

I felt the bra straps sliding off my shoulder and seeing it land to the floor. Edward captured my lips, with his very own. His soft, smooth lips, that always draw me in. I feel his hands at the band of my underwear. Then all of a sudden, I am sitting on the counter. He takes my legs one by one and takes off my Christian Louboutin shoes. "As much as I adore these shoes on you, they must come off" he cried. "Agree" I answered with a wink. Once the shoes were off, he detached the straps from the underwear and still off my stockings. "Your so beautiful. Thanks god, I married an angel." Edward whispered into my ear. Now all I was left in were my, undies. Therefore it was his turn. I broke our kiss and pulled him into the shower. He closed the door and I turned on the shower. The warm water drenched both of use and we knew it was time. Edward's lips were fierce against mine. Our tongues were intertwined and out lips fused together perfectly.

I slide my hand to Edward's trunks and pulled them down. I felt his erection against my thigh and I was excited. Edward's hands went to the waistband of my underwear and slide them down as well. Now we were both standing there about to share our love for one another. It would be the start of making a family.


End file.
